Loved Yesterday, Today and Forever
by kisshsbitch
Summary: Kisshu's always wanted Ichigo. Does Ichigo feel the same way? With the help of Mint Kisshu may finally change Ichigo's mind. The truth is every girl wants a bad boy who'll only be good for her. She just doesn't know it yet.


What a Girl Wants

Mint's POV

"MINT! For once, could you not get off your lazy ass and actually DO something!?" Ichigo shrieked, her face red and flustered. Normally, I can take her angry outbursts but not today. Not after everything that's happened. I looked up, rage building up inside me. I took a deep breath desperate to clear my head and tried to concentrate on the hot tea warm in my hands. Ichigo was on full-rage mode, her eyes bright under her furrowed brows and clenched teeth. Lettuce stood behind her worry spread across her face. She hesitated over whether she should calm Ichigo down or keep her distance- you really shouldn't mess with Ichigo when she's like this.  
"Why are you here?! You never help; you never do anything! And then you wonder why people avoid you! You're a spoilt and selfish brat!" Here she goes again. She better shut up or she really will have something coming. The anger within me boiled; my face heated up and my grasp over the cup tightened. It would be a matter of time before I couldn't contain it.  
"This is why no one likes you. We all know it!" Ichigo yelled before rapidly slapping her hand over her mouth. Lettuce gasped slightly but you barely noticed over the clang of the cutlery in the busy cafe. My cup hit the table with a hard thud before shattering under the force of my anger. Tea spilled over the table. My heart pounded in my chest threatening to rip out. Abruptly, I stood up; my chair skidding sideways. The colourful cafe was a hazy blur engulfed by the noise of the customers.  
"Fuck you!" I exploded; my rage escaping after piling up inside me for so long. This was the card that sent the pack of cards tumbling.  
"Mint...". I didn't hear the rest as I stormed outside. I pushed passed Pudding, roughly shoving her aside. Her face expressed hurt and I could see tears pricking in her eyes which gazed at me sadly. I didn't care. With a sharp slam the doors shut behind me and I was outside.

The warm breeze blew gently in the eve of a summers afternoon. The sky resembled a paint pallet; a mixture of reds and yellows and pinks that reflected the lass remains of the hot sunny day. The city of Tokyo was a different world from the Tokyo tower; a surreal composition of rectangular houses and roads; a world so far away. I sat with my knees close to my chest holding then tight as I watched. My anger dissolved into a mixture of hate and hurt. If only they knew. My sigh turned into a heart wrenching sob. Cold tears streamed down my flushed face before I abruptly wiped them away. It always built up to this: I'd brush aside all of their insults, every hateful comment and played a smile which hid the actual hurt and dismay. When it all became too much things were beyond my control and I'd simply shatter just like the cup earlier. And then anguish would swallow me leaving me emotionally drained, angry and upset. My mind drifted amongst the disappointing memories when suddenly my train of thought was interrupted.

"Well well well... What do we have here". Immediately, I spun round eyes darting in every direction; scanning the surroundings for any signs of movement. He floated above me his green hair wavering in the pleasant breeze his eyes golden and bright and a lop-sided smirk stretching across his face. His swords glistened in the evening light. I was already in Mew form only needing to wave my hand and have my heart arrow at the ready.

"What do you want!?" I spat in disgust. Of all things I needed most this was not one of them.  
"Nothing" Kisshu replied, rather casually which took me aback in surprise. What!? Usually he'd present a monster, another of his dreadful creations waiting for the signal to pounce. What was going on?

Questioning my actions I retreated taking a step back. He was so unpredictable; he could do anything.

"What's with you?" he asked genuinely looking concerned and interested in what is have to say. It occurred to me that I must look a state; make up smeared all over my face in teary blotches. Hesitating, I wiped my face.

Oh god, as if that would help; how stupid I thought.

"It's nothing to do with you. Just bugger off and leave me be and we don't have to fight." I answered somewhat sourly. Kisshu just continued to grin finding my bitterness amusing. This only irritated me more. Fighting was exhausting and it was something I didn't want to deal with right now.

"Woah... Calm down, okay? As entertaining as it is to watch you all het up, seriously, what's up?" Why was he prying into my private life. He's the ENEMY! You don't 'chat' with the enemy. Why then did I feel an urge of desperation to confide in my grief. I needed to let things off of my chest. Of all people to have the decency to ask if I was okay it was him. I smiled slightly at this. I lowered my heart arrow staring back at him.

"Life's crap, that's all." I said. It's true. I'm treated worse than my dog and I ignore him half of the time. By all of the Mews, my parents and my brother. Serjio. Why him? He's the one who's been close to my heart since we were kids. I loved him yet he didn't care. I'm a horrible person. I sank to the ground in despair. I just push everyone away. Like Ichigo said, no wonder they all hate me. Suddenly, he sat down beside me. Not close but near enough.

"What?" Kisshu asked.

Annoyed by his asking I say without looking up:"LIFE. IS. CRAP!"

"Yeah, no shit!" he replied slightly saddened but laughing a little. What the hell? How would he know?

"Yeah right! As if you really knew. All you care about is destroying our world and everyone else. You don't know shit!" I was still in a bad mood.

"You think you know everything don't you? But you know fuck all! You're so stuck up you know!" he growled making me jump. I debated whether to whip out my weapon after all, we normally fight not talk. He could do anything. Why was he being so mean? Of course he was mean; he was an alien; he was the one we were fighting. This conversation was today all over again. Fresh tears pricked in my eyes. He looked slightly stunned by my response and his angered face softened.

He added upon realising the effect of his words: "Don't cry. That's just you. We need selfish people in the world too."

His attempt to 'cheer' me up was pathetic but I laughed a little anyway. At least someone was trying to help.

"Yeah. Well there's you isn't there. You're a stuck up jerk." I responded. A flash of hurt crossed his face but was quick to disappear behind a loose smile. "You know if you were a bit nicer people would give you a chance. Maybe Ichigo would even like you a little!"

Kisshu's swords, which were still in his hands clattered to the ground. Bad move. Why did I bring Ichigo into this! Shit!

"WHAT THE HELL! What does this have to do with Ichigo?!" he yelled; his face flaring up bright and his brows frowning. The same reaction as Ichigo. I know it was the wrong time but I couldn't help by bursting out laughing. He grabbed my wrists and squeezed them tight; a pang of pain pierced through my veins.

"Please! Let go! I didn't mean to say that! I'm not laughing at you. Well, I am but not AT YOU! Your reaction is just the same as when Ichigo gets mad. Let go you bastard, or my wrists will be bruised!" I shouted through gritted teeth. God, he was so strong.

At this he loosened his grasp and let go; the white handprints on my wrists flaring a deep red. "What do you mean; same as Ichigo? Why should I care?" he said less annoyed this time. Kisshu looked away so I could see nothing but the green forest of his hair.

"Oh come on! I'm not that stupid. You flirt with her every chance you get. It's well obvious! You really want her don't you?" I told him. There was no mistake. After almost a year of constant battles you noticed a thing or two. The occasional glance, the conversations... Little things that gave it away completely.

"Fuck. You're kidding me right!" Kisshu whispered desperately. He turned to look at me; his flawless complexion a pale shade of pink. Was he embarrassed?

This was a new side of Kisshu that I'd never seen before. He was always the 'bad guy'. His massive ego, his confident smirk, his wise remarks... Was that all a cover-up? "Hate to break it to you but yeah. You kiss someone and keep attempting to do it. Kind of hints at something you know." I considered and laughed a little. I had to be careful though, I didn't want him to explode like the last time. He was like a ticking time bomb; anything could trigger him off.

Silence. Not even a single word. Just as I was about to say something else he sighed; a long painful sigh. "There's no use in trying. She's never going to like me the way I like her." His hands clenched tight and he spoke through gritted teeth: "All because of that creep Masaya. That fucking bastard! What does she see in him?! What does he have that I don't!"

Kisshu was angry again; those golden eyes of his reflected his immense hate for Ichigo's biggest crush. I couldn't have him take his anger out on me. Who knew what he could do.

"Look. You want to know why she likes him? She wants someone to care for her..." I started but he interrupted me.

"But I..." No way! I was going to finish what I had started. I guess I'm stubborn like that.

"You shut up while I am speaking. This is exactly what I mean. You're rude and stuck up. You act like the biggest jerk on earth- cliche I know but it's true! That's why she doesn't like you. Your facade of being strong and confident and better than everyone else. It's kind of tiring to put up with."

I was panting after this. My rant must have hit him pretty hard. I thought he might burst into tears or something; you could tell from the way he looked at me. Hurt plastered his face as clearly as the sun that was setting over the horizon. For the first time I realised how much she really meant to him.

"But you know. That doesn't mean she couldn't fall for you eventually." I added hoping to brighten his mood a little.

To no success. "Yeah right. You said it all yourself. She doesn't like me." he replied sounding disappointed.

"That's not necessarily true. Every girl wants a bad boy who is only good for her."

He looked up at this paying attention. "Really?" he questioned urgently desperate for the tiniest bit of hope.

"Just as every boy wants a good girl that's only bad for him." I said with a smile.

His signature smirk returned once more. "True. How could I get her? I want her to be mine!" Kisshu wanted my help. I was already betraying Ryou and Keichero as it was; talking with the enemy. Somehow, I was tired of fighting. Endless battles that led to no where we're losing their appeal.

Kisshu was an alien. Yes, he was arrogant and pompous but there was another side to him; I was sure of it. Plus, Masaya was boring; the complete opposite of Ichigo who was so lively and full of life. This could be interesting.

"I could help you." It was true. I wanted to.

"So what's in it for you? What do you want in return?" he asked. Kisshu's excitement was inevitable.

"What do I want? I have everything I could ever want" I laughed. The truth was she wanted to do something for her friend. Ichigo had said she never did anything; this could be one thing she could do. A win win situation.

"If there's anything you want though just say. His face brightened. "When do we start?"

After a moment of questioning I said: "Two days. Same time. I'll be at Tokyo tower."

"Gotcha." Then looking at me directly he asked: "What are you going to do?" his amber eyes glinted with interest.

I smiled his way, a sly knowing smile.

Getting the message that he'd get nothing more out of me he returned a cheery grin before teleporting off; leaving only a ripple in the air of the orange sky.

My first ever fanfic; it's not finished obviously. Should I continue it? I will if people want me to.


End file.
